Shaving- An InuKag One Shot
by fluffyfanficsuwu
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha get into another argument causing Kagome to go back home to her own time. InuYasha follows. Kagome takes a bath and decides to shave her legs but accidentally cuts herself. InuYasha barges in to see if she's okay and she has to explain what she was doing to the poor oblivious hanyou.


**Well hello there! This is my first fanfic so don't hit me *runs around screaming* … ANYWAY…. I don't own InuYasha (I WISH) because if I did, Kikyo would be gone. *screams* NO ONE WANTS YOU KIKYO SO LEAVE! Onto the story while I listen to Change the World (1st Inuyasha opening)...**

 **-NEUTRAL POV-**

*In the Feudal Era*

"Inuyasha! I have to go back!" Kagome yells at the inu hanyou who is crossing his arms at her.

"Why do you even need to go back?! Is it another one of those tests of yours?!" InuYasha yells back.

"It will just be for a day InuYasha! You can come and have all the ramen you want!" his ears perk up at the thought of ramen- Mmmmm ramen…

"No! We have work to do wench!" he growls.

"That's it! I'm going!" she pick up her backpack and jumps down the well, back to her own time.

"WE WEREN'T DONE TALKING" the half demon yells, jumping in after her.

"...Jeez, another fight…" Shippo mumbles, shaking his head from behind the bushes where he, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara watched the miko and the hanyou's disagreement.

"That's the third time this week" says Miroku who shakes his head with displeasure.

"You would think that since they're clearly in love they would be able to get over their differences" Sango sighs.

"Meow~" Kirara purrs, rubbing against Sango's leg.

"I supposed we should go- we don't want to figure out what Inuyasha would do to us if he figured out we were watching them" the demon slayer murmured.

"Of course Lady Sango" Miroku bows and moves his hands to touch Sango's-

*SLAP*

Miroku rubs the red hand mark on his face as Shippo once again shakes his head and Sango storms off to Kaede's Village while mumbling about having no respect.

*In the present day*

"Ugh! InuYasha is such a jerk!" Kagome complains, stomping into her room.

"I'm gonna take a bath to calm myself down…" she mumbles.

InuYasha silently follows out of the well a minute later and goes to her window and knocks. Kagome turns slowly and screams, her face a deep red, because she just took off her shirt for her bath.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yells (thank god her mom, grandpa, and Sota aren't home).

InuYasha falls off the window and straight into the floor.

"Why Kagome…" Inuyasha complains as his hand twitches.

Kagome quickly puts her shirt back on and opens the window.

"HENTAI! Why are you here InuYasha?!" she calls out.

"I…" he realizes what he saw and starts blushing. "No reason."

"Jesus. Get in here it's freezing out there!" she shivers.

"Maybe for a human like you but not for me!" he argues.

"Will you let your pride go for a second and get in here!" she says annoyed and starts walking away from the window.

"Whatever" InuYasha rolls his eyes, jumping up and into her window.

"It's getting late, you should get some sleep" she says, still facing away.

"I don't need sleep" he sits down on her bed and Kagome sighs.

She turns around to him while pointing a finger at his chest, their faces really close, but InuYasha was slightly leaning back in fear of the lecturing he was about to get.

"I'm going to go take a bath and you better not peek, you hear me?" she says.

He turns his head away and murmurs, "Not like I want to see you naked. I got no interest in looking."

"Hmpf!" Kagome storms into her bathroom and slams the door behind her.

"Sheesh. What's her problem…" he mutters, closing his eyes and resting- but still not sleeping.

*fifteen minutes later…*

"Ow" Kagome mutters as she looks at the bleeding nick on her leg caused by shaving.

Within 30 seconds, InuYasha's nose picks up the scent of blood. KAGOME'S BLOOD. His eyes shoot open and he barges into the bathroom.

"KAGOME! ARE YOU HURT? IS THERE A DEMON? WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?!" he exclaims.

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome screams, covering herself.

His eyes widen but then go to her left leg which is slightly bloody.

"W-what happened? I- I could smell your blood so I came in…" he explained still looking at the small cut on her leg.

"I'm just shaving InuYasha, jeez! I just nicked myself but I'm okay so stop worrying and get out!" she strains.

"Were you trying to hurt yourself? Kagome… How could you ever… Why…" he says softly.

"N-no! I told you! I was just shaving and I _accidentally_ cut myself" she explains.

"Shaving?" he says curiously.

"Removing my body hair…?" she asks him curiously as she realized he has no idea what she's talking about.

He looks at her head and she gasps, "No! Not the hair from my head! Like my legs and armpits and stuff… and some places that shouldn't be mentioned but… wait why are you still here?! G-Get out! I'm almost done!" she asserts.

He leaves and closes the door behind him and sits on the bed to think.

'I… I saw her naked again… how does this keep happening?! I don't really mind but…' he thinks and shakes his head to get rid of the dirty thoughts but the blush stays right upon his cheeks. Kagome opens the door with a towel around herself and sits down on the bed right next to him, holding out her leg.

"Feel" she commands.

"W-what?!" InuYasha exclaims as a blush came over his face.

"Oh calm down. Just feel them" Kagome rolls her eyes.

He gently touches her legs and his eyes glow with curiosity. 'So soft…' he thinks to himself as he continues to stroke her leg. He can't seem to stop feeling them for some reason. Without really thinking about it Kagome reaches up to touch his ears, which finally brings him back to reality. He slightly shrinks away from her touch and removes his hands from her legs.

"Awww" Kagome complains.

"... Hey Kagome?" he asks.

"Yes?" she tilts her head slightly to the side.

"Why do you remove the hair on your legs and… other places…?" he inquires.

"I guess I just think it looks better… and feels better" she says, giving his question serious thought.

"You look good with and without it" InuYasha grumbles.

Kagome blushes and then smiles. From sheer joy from his words, she reaches her hands up and takes both off his ears captive in them.

"W-Will you stop that?!" Inuyasha complains, trying to shrug her off.

She ends up hugging him and smiling to herself. Inuyasha blushes and is shocked but eventually hugs her back and smiles too. They may argue and that prideful hanyou might never admit it, but they love each other. They love each other very _very_ much.

Inu= dog

Hanyou= half demon

Miko= priestess

Hentai= pervert


End file.
